


In Between - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne Lives, First Kiss, First Time, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, not season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: After his return from the Speed Force prison, Barry kept having dreams of the Vanishing Point and the death of Leonard Snart. Saving him wasn't the hard part.Afterward, Barry struggled with balancing his friends and family, his burgeoning connection to Leonard, and the anonymous force watching his every move. Something had to give.





	In Between - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).

> My artworks for Moriavis' story "In Between".

Text to follow...

** Cover: **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/oqJlLmpx)  



End file.
